Black Coffee
by PawprintsInTheDust
Summary: Joey runs a coffee shop, Kaiba drinks it black. S/J. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Caramel Latte

It was one of those days in late September, where the leaves were just beginning to turn and the wind was only chilly enough that a sweater was optional for the brave. Joey was glad to be inside; he was never one for the cold. As soon as shorts-wearing weather was over, it was winter as far as he was concerned. This post-summer, pre-Halloween atmosphere not only gave him the willies (he would not freely admit it, but Halloween scared the shit out of him) but also made him woefully count down the days 'til next April and the blissful melting of the snow.

This time of year was damn good for business though he had to admit. Patrons flocked in after the first frost, looking for Joey's famous, deliciously brewed coffee and his exclusive, homemade pastries.

Five years out of High School, and Joey had finally made a name for himself. He had always had a knack for the arts (he was still quite convinced that math was invented as a method of torture and had absolutely no practical use whatsoever), and after a few years of bumming around, working odd jobs, he finally discovered that his artistic skills were best used when mixed with Joey's other favourite pastime; food. A few culinary classes and a visit from his old friend, Lady Luck, and here he was, running his own small, quaint, coffee shop.

Joey looked out the large front window of his shop, watching the street expectantly. The pink window marker that had today's special in Joey's own backward handwriting partially blocked his view, as well as the large white sticker that proudly had the shop's name ("Cup 'o Joe") in curly writing with the image of a coffee mug, to the street beyond. Mondays were always quiet at this time, but Joey knew his customers well.

"Good morning, Fai!" Joey chirped as the bell above the door chimed and a young man walked in.

"Hi Joey! How are you today?" an airy voice replied. Fai was a tall, thin man, with white blonde hair and large blue eyes, though the left one had a strange golden tint about it. Today he was sporting a fashionable black pea coat, brown corduroys and a blue knitted hat, a true high class business man.

Joey didn't have to ask what Fai needed. He came in every weekday at 10am for one large black coffee and a fresh croissant with butter. He had been coming to Cup 'o Joe everyday for the last six months. It almost made Joey sad knowing that the delicious pick-me-up wasn't for Fai himself, but for his boss. Some big hotshot by the way the fair blonde described him, probably some architect or a graphic designer. Sometimes Joey would slip an extra croissant or a honey glazed donut into the paper bag for Fai to enjoy on his walk back to the office.

Joey handed the man his coffee and pastry, already made and waiting.

"Thank you," Fai replied politely, handing Joey the appropriate amount of change, "how was your weekend, Joe? Did you get your sister moved in?"

Joey flashed his trademark grin, leaning forward on the counter, "Yes, sir! She's starting her program next month! She's even going to start helping me out here on weekends."

"Ah, yes, I remember you saying. That's good, Joe, you need a day off once in a while you know," Fai smiled kindly.

"Nah," Joey knew the bags under his eyes betrayed his enthusiasm, "Kurogane and I have things under control. An extra set of hands never hurts though."

"Kurogane…is ah…he working today?" Fai tried to act nonchalant, but Joey saw the blush creeping up on his face. He knew his regular had a crush on the surly, dark haired man. Joey had only hired Kurogane a few months ago, when he could no longer deny the fact that he didn't have eight arms and couldn't make enough deli sandwiches to satisfy the lunchtime rush alone.

"He'll be in at noon," Joey said casually, not wanting to embarrass his friend.

"Well, maybe I'll be back for lunch," Fai smiled brightly as he backed out of the shop, nodding his farewell to Joey.

"Have a good one, Fai! Don't work too hard," he called after the blonde.

Three hours later and Joey was buried up to his elbows in dishes while Kurogane served the last of the lunch rush. Joey wiped the sweat that was accumulated on the bridge of his nose, effectively covering his face with soap bubbles. He blew them off unceremoniously, too involved in his task to notice how ridiculous he looked.

"Hey, boss," Kurogane rumbled in his deep voice, "I need a fresh mug over here!" The man was a giant, with black spikey hair and eyes as red as rubies. He was quite an intimidating sight at first, but he was a hard worker, and though he wasn't very gentle with the customers, he was a damn good cook.

Joey slid a mug across the counter and began to pile the other dishes neatly beside the sink to dry. He turned to survey his small shop proudly. It only had four small tables with wooden chairs, and a few cushy lounge chairs scattered around the small space, but it was cozy. Joey kept a bookshelf with some of his favourite classics (yes, Joey did enjoy a book from time to time) and a stack of today's paper near the far wall so his guests could relax with their warm beverages. There was even a crappy old TV in one corner that always had the news or sports (hockey was a personal favourite of Joey's) for those less interested in literary entertainment. There was a small kitchen in the back where all the soups and baked goods were prepared, with a large sink and a couple big ovens. The counter where the cash register sat separated the seating area from the kitchen, but no walls blocked the visitors' view of where their food was prepared. Joey found that being able to watch your fresh croissant rising in the oven made it feel more like mom's cooking. It made it feel like home. In summation, the shop was comfortable. It was a horrible mismatch of furniture and colours, but it somehow made perfect sense. This shop was Joey's pride and joy.

The bell above the door jangled brightly.

"Welcome to Cup 'o Joe, what can we do for-"

Joey stopped mid sentence as he looked up from his dishes.

"Kaiba?"

The man stared back at him. Joey could see his own surprise reflected in those deep blue eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen in nearly five years.

"What are you doing here?" Joey demanded, some of the old hostility he held for the other man creeping into his voice.

"I was under the impression that I could get coffee here," Kaiba replied coolly. "When Fai described the place though, I didn't think it would be so…" he glanced around at the small misfit land of furniture, "chic", the last word slipped out, slathered in sarcasm.

Joey was about to defend his shop when he realized what the CEO had just said, "Fai is _your_ assistant? I've been making _you_ coffee everyday?!" Joey's heart skipped a beat. His precious, delicious pieces of art were being consumed by this asshole?! (No, he is not being over dramatic, thank you very much).

Joey stemmed his anger. He was a grown man now, not an unruly teenager. He would not allow himself to become so overwhelmed with old emotions. It was not professional after all. Maybe Kaiba had grown up too.

"It would appear that way," Kaiba replied dryly.

Krogane cleared his throat awkwardly in an attempt to break the tension. "Can I get you anything, bud?" he asked Kaiba, who was still staring icily at his old rival.

Kaiba tore his eyes from Joey for a moment, not reacting to being called 'bud' (to Joey's surprise), and politely ordered a large black coffee to go.

"How long have you been working here, Wheeler? Long enough to become acquaintances with my assistant apparently," Kaiba's voice filled the silence, only disturbed by the sound of Kurogane preparing his coffee.

Joey laughed rudely, "Work here? I _own_ here," he gloated, happy to have, for once, exceeded the brunet's pitiful expectations of him. He prepared himself for the snide retort, a string of insults ready and waiting on his tongue.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I'm impressed," he stated simply. Maybe he had changed.

Kurogane stepped in, handing Kaiba his coffee and taking the man's money.

"Well," Kaiba began as he headed towards the door, "now that I know where my coffee comes from, perhaps I'll send Fai to get it for me less often."

The statement confused Joey as he tried to figure out whether it was a compliment or an insult. Just as he decided it was most likely the latter and he should probably respond with something scathing, a loud noise caught him off guard.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Kaiba muttered.

Joey became even more confused. He knew that he, nor Kurogane, nor Kaiba had made the noise. And there was no one else inside the store. The noise had come loudly and sharply from just beyond the front door of the coffee shop. In fact, it didn't sound like any kind of noise that a human would make at all…it sounded more like…

"Whoa, Kaiba! Do you have a dog?" Joey gaped. He rushed around the counter to join the other man at the door. He had to see this.

"Unfortunately," Kaiba sighed.

Sitting obediently just outside the front of the coffee shop, sat the most beautiful golden retriever Joey had ever seen. This animal was obviously well bred and well mannered, just like his owner. He wore a red, studded collar with his golden rabies tag dangling proudly over his glossy golden fur. The dog opened his mouth, his tongue lolling out in a dopey, loving expression.

"It's okay, Joey, we're leaving now," Kaiba spoke gently.

Joey paused, puzzled as to why Kaiba's tone towards him had changed so suddenly. He narrowed his eyes, looking from the dog to Kaiba, realization pushing its way through his cloud of confusion.

"Uhhmm, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but…did you name your fucking dog after me!?" Joey's voice became louder as he spoke what he feared to be the truth, pointing an accusing finger at Kaiba.

The brunette looked at Joey, his eyes slightly wider than normal, and his expression similar to that of a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar. He obviously had forgotten who was within earshot when he spoke to his canine companion.

Kaiba regained his composure nearly as quickly as he had lost it, straightening his posture and snapping his fingers at his side until the retriever stood and heeled. Kaiba cleared his throat and put on his famous "I'm a prick" smirk.

"Well, you can't deny the similarities, can you? The vacant expression, the unyielding loyalty to his master, the drool…"

Joey clenched his teeth. He would not stoop to Kaiba's level. He would not succumb to his old street rat ways and punch Kaiba right in the teeth. He had a reputation to uphold, and being plastered on the front page of the newspaper for knocking out the CEO of Kaiba Corp was probably not good for business. So instead, Joey looked Kaiba right in the eyes, brown honey burning into cold sapphire, turned on his heel, and slammed the door of his coffee shop in the asshole's face.

Joey resolved to visit the hardware store that evening to get a "No Dogs Allowed" sign and post it outside his shop the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

AN

I am willing to make this a multi-chapter fic if anyone is interested Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading, have a Cup of Joe on us!


	2. Mint Chocolate Mocha

Seto was a bit surprised that he hadn't received a punch to the face (or worse, a kick to the more sensitive regions of his person) when he had so openly insulted Joey. The blonde had merely shot him a dirty look and slammed the door of the coffee shop in his face.

Seto did feel a small (miniscule) amount of guilt though; he really had grown up since high school and rarely put people in their place anymore, or at least not as harshly as his testosterone-driven teenage self may have done once upon a time. There was just something about the former street-rat that egged him on; perhaps it was the anticipation of an overzealous reaction, but when it didn't happen, Seto just felt unsatisfied.

He turned to look at the other Joey, who still stood obediently at his side, looking up at him adoringly. He scratched behind the retriever's ear, the dog leaning lovingly into the touch.

"Let's go, you dumb dog," Seto said affectionately. Joey barked in response, following Seto without any need for a leash. The dog was incredibly trained, he would not set paw anywhere without first receiving permission from his leader. Seto spent a long time training him to be that way; he wouldn't stand for a disobedient animal.

Joey had ended up an important part of the Kaiba family thanks to the younger and more mischievous Kaiba brother about a year prior.

It began when Seto lost himself in his job.

After high school, he didn't need to worry about any kind of post secondary schooling; he had his career path laid out for him the moment Gozaburo walked into the orphanage. Without school, Seto had nothing else to focus on but work, and as the Duel Monster generation grew up, the game lost its appeal. Seto poured his efforts into finding new games to ensnare the younger generation and keep Kaiba Corp. afloat.

But all of the long hours spent in the office had their toll on Seto's health. He was not himself. He was nothing. He was no better than one of the machines he was trying to invent. He worked, he did not sleep and he did not eat. He worked.

Mokuba became increasingly concerned for his brother as months dragged on this way. Seto needed something else in his life to focus on, something to bring him back. Mokuba first got the idea from an article he had read somewhere that said dogs had a therapeutic presence. At this point, Mokuba decided the more drastic his solution was, the more likely it was to gain results, and so he scoured the internet and the newspaper looking for the perfect companion to heal his brother.

Mokuba finally settled on a local rescue group that specialized in golden retrievers, and it was there that he found Joey. Eight months old, rescued from an irresponsible owner, and ready to give his unyielding affection to someone, anyone, who would have him.

Mokuba expected to be met with resistance when he brought the young pup home. He expected an explosion, really, he never knew Seto to be an animal person. But when Seto came home from work for a few brief hours that day, and first set eyes on the golden canine, all he could say was,

"What's his name?"

"Uhhm, well, that's up to you, Seto. He's for you," Mokuba had smiled encouragingly.

Seto had looked at the dog for a few long minutes, a half-smile creeping onto his face, like he was sharing a private joke.

"Joey."

Mokuba, not making the connection, and too distracted by his joy that Seto had accepted the dog, threw his arms around his brother, and the dog, crushing them all in an awkward (and kind of drooly) hug.

From then on, Joey slowly drew Seto away from his desk, allowing him a healthy amount of personal time. As much as Seto hated to admit (and never would out loud), the damn dog had saved him from himself.

As Seto walked down the street to where his car was parked, he began to think about the more human interaction he had just had. He had never really had friends in high school, and so he found no reason to keep in touch with anyone after graduating. The last few work-filled years had been spent very much alone, with only the new addition of Joey the dog for company. He admitted quietly to himself that it was kind of (a little bit) nice to see Joey (the human) again.

The only reason Seto had finally gone to the shop in person was because Fai had insisted he visit the place that had been providing him with his beloved coffee.

"I just think if I were you, I'd want to know where my coffee was coming from. It's such a cute shop! Independently owned and run. Don't you want to support your fellow businessmen? Besides, the owner is pretty cute…" Fai had told him earlier that day, adding a wink and a sly grin.

Seto had rolled his eyes. Fai was always trying to set him up with other yuppie singles (and was yet to be even remotely successful, but that didn't seem to deter him).

After a lot of pestering (that eventually led to a very intense coffee craving), Seto had caved, following Fai's directions to the shop.

He hadn't expected to see Joey, and he certainly hadn't expected something to stir within him when he did…but he wasn't going to be addressing that anytime soon.

For now, he thought, an apology was reasonable. Maybe he and Joey could learn to put their differences aside, at least for the sake of Seto's daily coffee. He could only imagine the spit-bombs the blonde was planning for his coffee tomorrow…


	3. French Vanilla Cappuccino

_**A/N**__: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my story. I really appreciate every single one; your reviews give me the inspiration to keep writing! I hope you enjoy where the story is going_

_~Pawprints_

It may have been mentioned earlier, but it will be stated again now: Joey was an artist at heart.

The only art he had really partaken in before graduation was the odd doodle in his math book or the spray painting of public property in his more thuggish days. Now, Joey was actually quite proud of his talent. He still liked spray painting, but of the more legal variety, which was what he was doing now.

Joey had shut the coffee shop down to do some interior design. He had been planning a mural for the biggest and blankest wall in his humble shop, and finally gathered the funds to bring it to life. The floor and furniture were covered in old bed sheets of various shades as Joey sat on a short ladder in front of his new canvas.

The mural was of a big blue mug, the coffee spilling over its rim changing colours and flowing into the shapes of rivers and trees. "Cup 'O Joe" was also elegantly written around the mug in Joey's personally designed font.

Behind him, Joey was blocking out the irritating sounds of Serenity's giggles as Kurogane showed her the ways of the kitchen.

His little sister had finally worked up the nerve to escape from their overbearing mother, and was living on Joey's couch until she could get on her own feet. He had offered her a job helping out at the shop to get her started, but he was beginning to regret it already. Apparently Serenity had grown into a bit of a flirt in her teenage years, which Joey was none to happy about.

"So most of the stuff we make is done at 350, except the odd batch of specialty breads. Joe will let you know what to do with them though," Kurogane was explaining, showing Serenity the knobs and dials on the two enormous ovens behind the counter. "They ovens are pretty much on all day though, so you have to watch your step. The frame there can get pretty hot."

"I don't mind a little heat," Serenity purred, puffing her chest out in what she obviously thought was a suggestive manner. Kurogane blinked at her obliviously before continuing his tour.

Joey rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. His sister would be sourly disappointed with that one, especially when Fai came around to compete with her for the brutish man's attention.

He turned his focus back to his mural. Joey liked to get lost in thought while he painted, not caring, or even noticing, when he smeared a blue line down the side of his face, or splattered a bit of vibrant green on his ACDC T-shirt. The jeans he wore were already covered in paint from previous projects, so much so that Joey wasn't even sure what colour they used to be, though he suspected some shade of red.

One stroke of oil here. A darker line of acrylic there. A spray of white to highlight. Joey didn't care much about the chemistry of his paints; his work was an entirely visceral experience, a mixed media medley of colour. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't hear someone enter the shop until his shadow fell on the mural.

"You have paint on your face," Seto said matter-of-factly.

Joey nearly fell off his ladder, spinning around to stare dumbly at the CEO.

"What the fuck are you doing here? We're closed, dipshit!" Joey wasn't able to hide his surprise as he addressed the other man.

"Well, I'm sorry, but your door was open, so I assumed it was not against the law for me to enter," Seto said smoothly, looking up at the mural and adjusting the blue tie around his neck.

"It's open so we don't all die of paint fumes, fucktard. Didn't you see my sign?" Joey gestured to a piece of cardboard leaning against the doorframe just outside the shop that proudly read (in a variety of sharpie colours) "Closed for Renovations".

"This is really good," Seto ignored Joey's insults, looking at the painting instead.

"Uhhmm…thanks," Joey began awkwardly, not used to receiving praise from the likes of Kaiba, "S'not done yet. I need a few more hours." He paused, watching as Kaiba scoped every inch of the mural, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Sooo, what do you want, Kaiba? I can't make you any coffee, it's shut down for the day, because…y'know," he gestured to the paint strewn about his feet.

"Right. No one wants resin in their coffee," Seto deadpanned. "I actually wanted to speak to you, about a proposition."

"Whoa, man! Buy me dinner first, right?" Joey poked the CEO in the shoulder, laughing at his own joke, but Seto did not seem nearly as amused, "No?…" The blonde swallowed back his discomfort, turning back to his painting. "I'm listening."

"Oh. Em. Gee! Seto Kaiba?" Serenity was apparently done her tour, hopping over to her brother and his company. She stretched out her hand to shake Seto's, giggling when he reciprocated. "I totally love your new Dragon Heroes game! The gore is, like, spot on! Pew pew!" She held her hands out like little guns, shooting at Kaiba and laughing.

"Thank you," He smiled uncomfortably at her.

"Yo, Ren, we were having a conversation here. Buzz off!" Joey glared at his sister.

She shot him a glare (at least he thought that was what it was, he couldn't really tell through all the make-up she was wearing). "Fine, but you can't hog all the hotties," she added a mischievous grin, pinching her brother's arm before she returned to Kurogane at the counter. Joey could have sworn he saw her make a sultry expression at Kaiba and mouth the words "call me" before she turned away.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's ahh…going through a phase or something," Joey said, rubbing the growing bruise on his arm.

"My brother is a teenager now too, I know all about 'phases'," Seto smiled, and it almost looked genuine.

"Oh yeah? I bet that brat gets into all kinds of trouble," Joey's tone was sarcastic but gentle, thinking of the younger Kaiba.

"He got his eyebrows and lip pierced and dyed his hair blue for a while last year. Trouble is an understatement." Seto frowned, still examining the mural.

"Mokuba? No way. I always thought he'd be a stick in the mud like his brother. Good for him." Joey returned to his painting, shooting the CEO a grin. "So what's this proposition you got for me? It better be good, you're disrupting my artistic process."

Seto scoffed, " I'm sure I am." He paused a moment before continuing, as if what he was about to ask was difficult for him. The steely man hated asking for help, especially from someone who used to grate on his nerves so fiercely, but he knew it had to be done. For the sake of his taste buds.

"I'd like to hire your services to cater a KC event next week."

Joey paused mid brush-stroke, "Say what?"

"Kaiba Corp. holds an annual gala to showcase the new products we're going to release. You're going to cater coffee and dessert." Seto's tone made it clear that it was a demand, not a request.

"Whoa, whoa - hold up, Kaiba. I know about the KC gala, everyone in Domino does. But you have like five hundred people attend that thing, right? You think me and my ninja can handle that?" Joey gestured to Kurogane, who was watching with a surly expression, "Sorry man. Cup 'O Joe doesn't even _offer_ a catering service. " Joey was baffled that Kaiba would even make such an outlandish request.

"You will cater the event, Wheeler," Seto's eyes grew dark though his tone remained level; he never took kindly to being told 'no'.

"What? Are you crazy? You can't just waltz in here and demand that two people make food for hundreds! It's not possible!" Joey was too astounded to be angry as he shouted at the other man.

"I'll help you!" Serenity chirped. She and Kurogane had made their way over to the excitement.

"No, Ren, that's not the point. Do you know how much prep work goes in to this? And how expensive it would be for all the ingredients? Two people...Ok, Ren, I see you…_three_ people cannot make that kind of order in, what did you say? A week? You're fucking crazy, man!"

"I'll make it worth your while," Seto pulled out a check book from the inside pocket of his expensive looking suit jacket, "what's your price, Wheeler?"

"Sorry, Kaiba. You can't buy me. The answer is no," Joey growled.

Seto's jaw tightened as the air began to crackle with tension (he really (_really_) wanted his coffee).

"Joe…I know some people we could hire to help out…if he's serious about the money, it could mean the renovations you've been wanting," Kurogane put in cautiously, breaking the awkward silence.

"And can you imagine the hype we could build about this place by doing such a cool event?" Serenity added excitedly.

Joey stared Kaiba in the eyes, searching for some kind of indication that this wasn't some hoax driven by a high school rivalry. It was true that the money would be advantageous to the growth of his business, but that small seed of mistrust that was planted years ago was firmly rooted. Joey Wheeler would never trust Seto Kaiba. And Seto Kaiba would never respect Joey Wheeler. That was how things were, that was how things were always supposed to be.

And yet here they were, one with an offer the other couldn't easily refuse. Joey Wheeler was being forced to trust, and Seto Kaiba had begrudgingly learned to respect. Things had changed, if only slightly, and Joey wasn't sure how to process it.

Seto held firmly, staring Joey down, waiting for the blonde to come to a consensus.

"Alright. We'll do it," Joey began tentatively, "but on my terms, got it? We'll have to discuss the menu first, then you supply and deliver the ingredients asap. Deal?"

Seto nodded, he extended his hand to Joey.

Joey took one last doubtful look at the CEO before shaking on it.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up tomorrow to discuss the details," Seto nodded to his company before leaving the coffee shop without another backward glance.

Joey watched him through the front window as he whistled to the sleeping canine-Joey (who had apparently been asleep outside the shop this whole time) and walked out of sight.

"Well that was fucking weird," Joey muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah no shit. I'll get on the phone with my contacts, boss." Kurogane slapped Joey on the shoulder, heading towards the shop's landline phone at the counter.

"I'm super jelly, Joe," Serenity squealed, clapping her hands together and staring longingly after the CEO.

"What? Why?" Joey finally returned fully to his painting.

"Didn't you hear him? He's going to _pick you up_ tomorrow. You've got a date with Seto Kaiba!" she sighed.

Joey froze.

"Oh shit."

Tomorrow would be a long day.


	4. London Fog

_**AN:**_ Thank you all for being so patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter

"Ren! What the fuck are you doing in there?"

"Oh my God, Joey! Piss off!"

"It's been like half an hour! I have to pee!"

"I'm straightening my hair."

"What? Why? It's already straight!"

Joey heard an exasperated growl from inside the bathroom where Serenity was apparently straightening her already straight hair. He would never understand women.

"We're going to be late, hurry up!"

The door flung open, wafting a plume of steam into Joey's face. Serenity was glaring daggers at him with the straightener still in her hair and a towel wrapped around her body. "I'm coming! Jesus, Joey!" she spat.

"You're not even dressed yet? Are you kidding me? You're not making a very good impression on your first day, let me tell you."

Serenity rolled her eyes before slamming the door in her brother's face. Joey sighed, wishing that his small apartment had more than one bathroom. He hadn't anticipated that living with a teenager would be so difficult (how foolish he was!).

He and Serenity had made a deal; he would help her by giving her a place to stay and a job to start and she would start taking college courses. She had been accepted into a late-start fashion program and was set to begin in a few weeks time. But at this rate, Joey wasn't as confident that it would work out. She was certainly much more annoying than he remembered.

Serenity finally left the bathroom, dolled up in about six layers of make-up, her hair impeccably straight, and her "work clothes" far too revealing.

"Really, Ren? You're gonna wear that to my coffee shop? It's not a club," Joey scowled, looking over his sister's knee high boots, daisy dukes and low cut top, "Not to mention, it's fucking freezing out."

"_Ughh_, you suck, Joey! Let's just go!" She said, storming towards the door.

Joey grumbled under his breath about ungrateful moochers as he finally stepped into his bathroom to relieve his poor bladder.

* * *

A few arguments later, the Wheeler siblings were finally leaving Joey's apartment building (Serenity was eventually talked into wearing weather appropriate pants) and headed towards Joey's parking spot.

There was only one problem; Joey's sliver 2004 Toyota Camry was being blocked by a very cocky looking 2013 black Lexus. The tinted windows hid whatever asshole sat inside as the engine purred.

But Joey already knew who was inside.

"I thought you were meeting me at the shop," Joey said crossly as the driver's window began to roll down.

"No, I want to start right away. Get in," Kaiba demanded calmly as he scrolled through his iphone.

"I can't _get in_…I have to open my shop. It's my sister's first day, I don't have time for this," Joey said, trying to control his anger as he moved to walk past Kaiba's car.

"We'll drop her off. Your associate can handle opening. We have a lot to do. Get in." Kaiba still hadn't even looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, Joey! Kurogane and I will be fine! I mean, how often do we get to ride in something this sexy?" Serenity squealed, opening the door to the backseat and sliding in before Joey could protest.

Joey let out an exasperated growl, walking around the car and getting into the front passenger seat.

Serenity was right about one thing…the car was damn sexy. Joey had never seen so many lights and dials on a dashboard before. His Camry was comfortable, sure, but definitely outdated compared to this machine.

"So what is so damn important that you had to stalk me to my apartment?" Joey began casually, poking at a few brightly lit buttons in front of him.

"Like I said, a lot to do today," Kaiba said, shoving his iphone into Joey's hands and revving the engine. He took off out of the parking lot at an obviously illegal speed.

"Whoa, man! This isn't the batmobile…" Joey said, grasping for the holy-shit-handle above his window. Kaiba rolled his eyes, slowing down a bit (just a bit though).

"Joey my man, it has been too long!" A voice called from the backseat.

Joey looked around as he did up his seatbelt (extra tight, just in case). At first he didn't recognize the young man sitting next to his sister in the back.

"Holy shit, Mokuba! What's up, buddy?" Joey shook the young man's hand, taking in his much older appearance.

Mokuba still had his long raven hair, but it was pulled back into a low ponytail, showing off the sharp and handsome features of his face. He looked a lot more like the older Kaiba now, a more pronounced chin and the same steely eyes, though Mokuba's held much more kindness. He had a piercing in his left eyebrow and what looked like a few blue streaks in his hair. He wore a suit like his brother, but somehow managed to make it look much more carefree, like an Abercrombie model or something. Joey couldn't think of any other word to describe him but, well…_cool._

Unfortunately, Serenity had also noticed the younger Kaiba's more grown-up appearance as well. She was all but drooling over him.

"So you're catering the gala, I hear! Seto won't shut up about how much he likes your coffee. I think he's in love," Mokuba spoke the last part airily, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Shut up, Mokuba." Kaiba's voice was void of emotion; he was obviously accustomed to Mokuba's teasing.

"Oh, yeah…it's gonna be tough but…we could use the money for some expansions I have in mind, so…"

"Well keep it up, he hasn't been in this good of a mood since we got Joey…Oh my God! Our dog's name is Joey, too! That's hilarious!" Mokuba laughed, slapping Joey on the shoulder, as he seemed to be realizing for the first time that the blond shared his name with the drooling canine.

"Hysterical." Joey muttered, crossing his arms.

Before Joey could become too embarrassed, Kaiba pulled over. They had finally reached Cup 'O Joe. The CEO threw the Lexus into park and got out of the car to open the passenger door for Serenity. He helped her out, nodding respectfully to her as she gathered her purse and turned to leave.

"See ya, Joey! Bye Mokuba…" Serenity emphasized the latter name, her eyes half-lidded as she walked towards the shop, being sure to add an extra bounce to her step. Mokuba shot her a wink and a charming smile. Joey rolled his eyes…the last thing he needed was another flirt around.

Kaiba got back into the car, preparing to take off.

"Jesus, Kaiba, when did you get so damn chivalrous?" Joey prodded. The courteous attention the brunet had given his sister didn't go unnoticed.

Kaiba shrugged, " What can I say, I'm a gentleman."

Joey and Mokuba snorted at the same time.

"Well if you want to date her, think again." Joey turned on his protective-brother mode, puffing his chest up aggressively.

"Oh, please, Wheeler. You don't have anything to worry about there." Kaiba said, his eyes focused on the road. Mokuba laughed from the backseat like Kaiba had told a joke, but Joey didn't get it.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

Joey found it refreshing how the Kaiba brothers bantered. He had always had this image of their relationship in his head that they were all about mutual respect and love. But another twenty minutes in the car showed him that they were just like any other siblings who spent too much time together. Mokuba took shots at his brother every chance he got, and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy this privilege.

"Mokuba, just because I don't lure everyone I meet into bed doesn't make me a virgin. It makes you a man-whore," Kaiba was saying, getting annoyed with his brother.

"Hah! At least I've got game! I still think you have your v-card though, bro. I've never seen you bring anyone home. Or go on a date. Do you pay for it?" Mokuba laughed, loving how uncomfortable he was making his brother.

"You're being so inappropriate right now. Get out." Kaiba pulled over in front of the Kaiba Corp building.

"Whatever, Seto. I'm just trying to help you get laid!" Mokuba pinched Seto's shoulders painfully as he got out of the car, "Joey! You're a suave guy. Help my brother out!" He winked playfully at his brother.

"Shut up, you little twerp," Kaiba locked the doors to emphasize how done he was with the conversation.

Mokuba squeezed up to the crack of the window that was open, "I love you, _Setoooo_!"

Kaiba looked into his brother's mischievous eyes, flipped him off, and drove away. Joey could see Mokuba laughing in the rearview mirror.

"Well he's grown into quite the little dickhead, eh?" Joey grinned. He would have to spend more time with the younger Kaiba.

"I'm sorry he acted that way. It was very unprofessional," Kaiba said in his most business-like tone.

"It's okay, I mean…I know this is a business transaction and all, but we're still friends. Right? It's cool." Joey opened his window to enjoy the crisp air. He didn't spend much time in this part of town. The business district of Domino was very beautiful, with Kaiba Corp as it's centerpiece.

Kaiba didn't respond, unsure whom Joey was referring to as his friend, himself or Mokuba? He was beginning to feel like he wouldn't mind being friends with the blonde. They seemed to have more in common than he thought.

Just then, the iphone in Joey's hands began to vibrate and "Call Me Maybe" sung proudly as its ringtone.

_Hey I just met you…_

"Oh my God," Kaiba sighed.

_And this is crazy…_

"He's so lucky he's good at his job," he growled.

_But here's my number…._

Kaiba pushed a button on his steering wheel, which was somehow (magically, Joey was convinced) connected to his phone. "Fai, stop changing my ringtone."

"But it's so catchy!" Fai's voice rung out from the car's speakers.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his assistant, "Where are you? Do you have Joey?"

Joey was momentarily confused and was about to remind Kaiba that he was, in fact, right next to him, when he remembered the stupid dog. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Yes, sir! We are waiting for you!" Fai chimed, "Do you want to say hi to daddy, Joey? Yeah? What a good boy!" Fai sang as a muffled _woof_ was heard.

Human Joey was extremely disturbed (and maybe a little turned on?) at the sentence he just heard. He looked awkwardly over at Kaiba, who seemed equally put off at being referred to as dog-Joey's 'daddy'.

"Please stop. We'll be right there." Kaiba hung up the phone, shuddering a little.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the first location. Joey was surprised to hear that there was more than one location, honestly. He thought his only role here was to make a dessert menu, but apparently Kaiba had bigger plans for him.

They had met Fai and dog-Joey in front of a very fancy looking French restaurant. Apparently Joey had spent the morning being pampered at the groomers, and was glowing with even more beauty than before. He had greeted Seto with an affectionate lick and had even doted over human-Joey before the blonde was led into the restaurant.

"Listen, Wheeler. I know you're not my biggest fan, but right now you are being hired to work for me, and are about to meet one of the most prominent chefs in the city. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me a 'fucktard' in front of my associates, understood?" Kaiba spoke quickly as he adjusted his tie.

Joey threw his hands up innocently, "Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba sir!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, leading Joey into the kitchen.

The restaurant was obviously closed right now; there was very little activity in the kitchen, and no customers in the sitting areas. Kaiba approached a serious looking middle-aged man with intimidating facial hair.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Ledeux," Kaiba greeted the man, shaking his hand.

"Aha! Monsieur Kaiba! Ce va?" The man boomed. Joey was not sure why, but this loud French man terrified him.

The two babbled on in French for a few more moments, Joey shuffled his feet awkwardly, not understanding one word of it.

"Mr. Ledeux, this is Joseph Wheeler. He is the dessert chef. I want you to make your menu compliment his," Kaiba finally acknowledged the blonde. Joey shook hands with the scary French chef, who eyed him suspiciously.

"Heem? But 'ee is so young! Very good for you, Monsieur Wheeleur," Ledeux's grip on Joey's hand was vice-like.

Joey struggled through the rest of the conversation. He stuttered through the ideas he had for dessert, growing increasingly intimidated by the stony look Ledeux gave him. When Ledeux suggested a dish to compliment Joey's ideas and asked for his opinion, his mind was blank. He had no idea if Ratatouille would taste good with chocolate filled croissants. He didn't even know was Ratatouille was! (Only that it was a very funny movie that he watched with Tristan one time when they were high.)

After several long, painful minutes, Ledeux seemed satisfied, nodding to Kaiba that he had the perfect menu planned. Kaiba agreed, shaking hands with the chef before leading Joey out of the restaurant.

When they got back to the car, Fai was seated in the back next to a sleeping dog-Joey. Fai had a head set on, vigorously taking notes on his ipad while he spoke to someone about gala décor.

"Hey, Kaiba?" Joey began awkwardly as he buckled up. Kaiba glanced at Joey to show he was listening. "Could you just take me back to my shop? I don't think I can do any more meetings like that."

"Why's that?" Kaiba asked, shifting the Lexus into traffic.

"I've never done anything like this before…I don't know what I'm doing. I didn't even understand half the shit that walking stereotype was saying!" Joey pleaded, "I don't think you need me for this anyways. I'll make the food, I'll come to the gala. Can't you get someone else to do all this other stuff?"

"Joey," Kaiba began calmly, and for half a second, Joey was sure that gentle tone was meant for the dog, "You're very talented, and you have good taste. I would appreciate your help if you're willing to give it."

"You think I have good taste?" Joey couldn't stop the goofy grin creeping up on his face, "well, thank you, sir!"

"Don't let it go to your head. I'll take you back to the coffee shop if you really want, but for what it's worth, I thought you did fine with Ledeux back there." Kaiba couldn't believe how soft he was becoming for the dumb blonde.

A few minutes of radical Batman driving later found them in front of Cup 'O Joe once more.

"If you change your mind, Joey, I really would appreciate your opinion," Kaiba said, handing Joey a card with his personal number on it.

Joey took the card tentatively. "Alright, I'll call you tomorrow if it looks like Kurogane and Serenity can handle things without me. But on one condition."

Seto raised one of his handsomely manicured eyebrows.

"Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number!" Joey began to sing.

"Get out!"


	5. White Chocolate Macciato

There were a few things that Mokuba Kaiba knew for sure about his brother. He knew that he was deathly afraid of spiders and would not set foot in any room if he knew a spider lived there (no matter how small and unthreatening the poor creature was). He also knew that Seto secretly loved crappy reality shows. Especially ghost hunter shows, or shows where mediums with terrible southern accents spoke to the dead (he _really_ loved that shit). He knew that his brother was privately a romantic, and all virgin jokes aside, was saving himself for someone truly special. And he knew, without a doubt, that Seto was falling for Joey Wheeler.

He knew this, he was sure, before even Seto had figured it out. It was obvious to the younger Kaiba in a few ways. For starters, Seto had deeply involved himself in the preparations for the upcoming gala in ways that he had never done before. He certainly didn't need to be personally involved with menu selection, of all things. He had also not stopped checking his phone since he had given Joey his number the day before. Sure, he checked his phone often for e-mails and notifications, but not like this. Mokuba knew his brother would quietly suffer, too proud to make a move until something happened.

And this was why Mokuba (for the sake of his brother, and certainly not for his own entertainment) had to set things into motion.

"Hey, Brosef," Mokuba called to his brother on the other side of the office. Seto had his laptop open on his desk, but continued to peek at his phone every couple minutes. When his brother didn't answer, Mokuba crept closer to his desk, "Brosef…Brooleo…Bruddah…SETO!"

Finally Seto looked up from his electronics, the most unamused look in his icy eyes.

"Serenity texted me earlier, she said the mural is all done and the shop is open. Want to peek in and see how things are going?" Mokuba tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but nothing ever got past Seto.

"Why would we do that? Wheeler will call if there are any problems." Seto eyes his brother suspiciously.

Mokuba had to think fast, come up with some excuse.

"Well, uhh…I kinda need to go."

"Why?"

"Well uhhmm…You see… I asked Serenity out and I need to pick her up," Mokuba blurted. It was half true...or it could be, "And I need to borrow your car."

"So borrow my car and I'll get Fai to pick me up here later." Seto turned his attention back to his computer (but really, it was his phone he was staring at).

"But I'm nervous. I want you to come with me. Uhmm…I really like her," Mokuba hoped he sounded convincing, he added a little pout at the end just for added effect. It always worked when they were kids.

"Are you serious?" Seto looked up, disbelief written all over his face, "You're nervous? Over a_ girl_? Bullshit."

Crap. He needed more pout. Just a little…he could see Seto's resolve cracking. A _little_ more pout…

"Ugh, fine. I don't know what you're up to Mokuba, but I'll humour you." Seto said, rolling his eyes as he packed up his things.

The power of the pout never failed him.

* * *

Joey looked at his phone, Kaiba's half-typed number staring back at him. He had almost called it three times this morning but chickened out. He couldn't say why, but the thought of being alone with the CEO in that (damn sexy) Lexus made him nervous.

"Joey, is this ok?" Tea asked, bringing over a tray with croissant dough rolled into neat little swirls.

Joey and Tea had remained close friends after high school. She was the only one in the group who didn't leave the country for school, taking music courses and teaching dance at the same arts college that Serenity was about to attend. With Tristan in Europe for some internship and Yugi in Egypt with his grandfather, they really only had each other left.

"That looks great! Can you put those in the freezer and start on the next batch?"

"Yes, sir!" Tea smiled. She paused before heading back to the kitchen, "I don't know why you don't just call him. That's why he gave you his number."

"W-what?" Joey blushed, caught off guard, "What're you talking about?" He scratched his nose, trying to cover his burning cheeks.

"Serenity told me about your outing with Kaiba. She said you were all smiles when you came back. What's that all about, Joe?" She was being coy now, a sly smile creeping up on her face.

"No, it wasn't because of that. I was uhh…thinking about a joke Kurogane told me, had me in giggles for days." Joey grinned. He knew he was a terrible liar, and Tea knew it too…especially when she threw a glance towards the towering brute who apparently told the aforementioned joke. They both knew from the sour look on the man's face that he had never told a joke in his life.

"Right," Tea said, "I'll have to get him to share it if it put you in such a great mood." She gave Joey one last look that said 'you can't lie to me forever' before heading towards the freezer.

Joey sighed, glad that she let it go. He wasn't sure what to make of his day with Kaiba yet. Everything was so much more complicated than it was just a few short days ago. He couldn't wait 'til this whole debacle was over with, then he could go back to never seeing Kaiba again. Because that was what he wanted. Really.

The ringing bell above the door snapped Joey back to reality. So much for never seeing Kaiba again.

Seto was handsomely dressed in a simple white shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. It was amazing how he looked good in something so simple. He always managed to make Joey feel like a slob, dressed in worn-out blue jeans and a Futurama T-shirt.

Joey was about to greet the CEO when he realized he wasn't alone. Mokuba walked in behind him, looking very much like he was up to no good.

Seto shot his brother an expectant look, gesturing with his gaze towards the counter where Serenity was chewing gum and flipping through a magazine, completely unaware of the gala preparation going on around her.

"Serenity," Mokuba announced stiffly. The redhead looked up from her magazine, looking just like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm here to pick you up. Uhhm…for our date." Mokuba shot her a meaningful look, hoping to the Gods she would play along.

Serenity looked around blankly for a moment, as if to make sure Mokuba was, in fact, speaking to her. A long moment passed where the two stared at each other making various expressions. Joey could have sworn he saw Mokuba jerk his head towards the blonde.

"RIGHT!" Serenity exclaimed, apparently on board with whatever scheme was unfolding, "totally…slipped my mind?"

"HA. Silly you," Mokuba smiled, his eyes far too wide to be natural. "Kay, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and Seto's keys in one fluid motion and bolted out the door.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked, staring after his sister and Mokuba as they hopped in the Lexus and sped off at a speed even Seto wouldn't dare.

"That little dickhead said he would drop me off after he picked up your sister," Seto growled, padding down his pockets, "shit, I left my phone in the car."

"What? So he stranded you here?" Joey laughed. He knew he should have been more upset at his sister for ditching work, but she wasn't being particularly useful, and now another body had replaced her anyways. "I'll drive you home later. Put on an apron."

Joey didn't wait for an answer, tossing an extra apron over to Kaiba.

"I don't have time to play house with you, Wheeler," Kaiba said, glaring disdainfully at the blue cloth ordained with white paw prints.

"You think I had time for our little meet and greet with Frenchie yesterday? This is payback, man. Give and take. C'mon," Joey led the way to the kitchen, Kaiba following after a few moments of hesitation.

Behind the counter, Tea was busy rolling more croissants, while Kurogane and his friend Sayoran were busy mixing cake batter.

"I need someone to roast the coffee beans, can you handle that?" Joey grinned.

Kaiba had removed his leather jacket, but was still holding the apron like it was a dirty rag, "Fine, but I'm not wearing this."

"Kaiba, everyone wears aprons in my kitchen," he plucked at his own green one with the shop logo across the front of it for emphasis, "no need to be embarrassed." He stepped forward, taking the cloth from Kaiba and finding the loop that goes around the neck. He threw the apron over Kaiba's head and was about to adjust it when he realized how close they'd gotten. He could see the well-defined muscles of Kaiba's chest through his simple white T-shirt, smell the expensive cologne on his skin. Suddenly Joey was aware of how warm it was in the shop, and quickly turned away from the brunet.

Seto stared after Joey, tying the waist strings of his apron loosely behind his back.

"Hey, Kaiba! Kitchen wench looks good on you," Tea grinned, looking him up and down, "that blue is really your colour."

"Thanks." Kaiba's tone made it clear that he was anything but thankful for the remark.

Joey turned back around after regaining most of his composure. He showed Kaiba to the ovens and taught him quickly how to roast the coffee beans. Kaiba was attentive and quick to learn, he didn't need Joey to repeat anything, and only asked two questions; "How long will this take?" and "Do I at least get a coffee for doing this bullshit?"

"Kaiba, if you do this without burning the shit out of my beans, you can have whatever the hell you want."

One side-long glance and a devious smirk from Kaiba and Joey found himself hoping that he wouldn't regret such a generous offer.


End file.
